Samus Aran vs Gordon Freeman
Samus Aran vs Gordon Freeman is ZackAttackX's sixty-fifth DBX. Description Metroid vs Half-Life! Technology is the best method for kicking alien ass, but will it be bounty hunter or scientist who prevails in a DBX? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lambda Core - Half-Life Samus' orders were known - find and eliminate Dr. Gordon Freeman, the one responsible for the alien invasion. She sneaked her way into the Lambda Complex in the Black Mesa Research Facility, knowing that Freeman would show up shortly. And sure enough, he did. She began charging up a Charge Shot from her arm cannon, which Freeman heard. She fired and Gordon leaped away and ducked behind a crate. HERE WE GO! Gordon equipped his assault rifle and poked his head up from behind the crate. Samus was making her move, jumping up and firing rockets towards her target. Gordon shot them down easily, but Samus used her Grapple Beam, which latched around Gordon's weapon and she pulled it from his grasp. She then delivered a kick to Gordon's chest, blowing him back into the crate, bouncing him off it. She continued her offense in the form of spinning kicks and an energy blast which sent Freeman tumbling. Gordon smashed through a nearby box, which revealed a magnum. He grabbed it and fired at Samus, who briefly stumbled back, but was generally unharmed. She curled up into a ball and rolled towards Gordon, quickly closing the distance. When she reached her foe, she dropped a bomb beneath him, which detonated, blowing him back. "Major fracture detected." the HEV suit informed Gordon, administering a morphine shot. Gordon equipped his shotgun and waited for Samus to get in close. Once in range and out of her ball form, Gordon blasted her in the chest with his shotgun multiple times in succession, sending her towards two explosive barrels, where he then threw a grenade, which detonated around her, along with the barrels. When the smoke cleared, Samus was still alive, though without her Power Suit, which had been blown to shreds from the explosion. Samus then threw her helmet towards Gordon, who destroyed it mid-flight with a shot from his shotgun, but it was a feint from Samus, who shot him with her Paralyzer, stunning him. She then struck Freeman with a flurry of kicks with her boots, singing Gordon's face with the heat and sending the scientist tumbling. "Emergency! User death imminent!" the HEV suit warned its user. Gordon struggled to stand, but used his trusty crowbar to pick himself up. Samus fired a beam of ice from her weapon, which Gordon blocked with his crowbar. He then swung for Samus, who effortlessly flipped around his strikes, kicking him from all angles. Gordon composed himself and swung once more, this time Samus used her Plasma Whip to grab the crowbar from Gordon's hand, but the scientist used this as a distraction and equipped his Snarks, which he then tossed towards Samus. The bounty hunter tried to dispatch of them with her whip, but they were too quick, eventually latching themselves onto her and biting her. Samus collapsed to the ground, struggling to fend off the Snarks, which gave Freeman enough time to slide a satchel charge next to her. Before Samus could figure out what was happening, Gordon detonated the explosive, killing the Snarks and Samus. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights